iThink He's Hot
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The iCarly gang goes to the beach! And when Freddie takes his shirt off, Sam noticed for the first time how HOT he is! But wait, she can't really think Freddie is hot...right? Sam may just be forced to re-evaluate her feelings for Freddie.
1. He's Hot?

**Okay, I can't be the only one who has noticed how much Nathan Kress (a. k. a. Freddie on iCarly) has grown up. Did you **_**see **_**his arms in the beginning of **_**iOMG**_**? He's not that little kid from season one anymore. He's…freaking hot now O.O Puberty has been very kind to him ;) I think we need a Nathan Kress shirtless scene…**

**Okay, enough of me drooling over Nathan's sexiness…I'll leave that to Sam in this fic…Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"Carly, are you ready?" I called impatiently. It was a hot, summer day and Carly, Freddie and I were going to the beach. But Carly was taking _forever _to get ready. She's such a girl sometimes.

"Almost!" she shouted. I sighed loudly, spreading out on the couch and turning on the TV. I had on a blue tank top and denim shorts with white flip-flops. My book bag holding my phone, sunscreen and towel sat near the door. I had my sunglasses perched on top of my head.

"Hey Sam," Spencer said, coming out of his room. He was going to drive us today.

"Hey," I mumbled, watching the television. Girly Cow was on.

"Good morning," Freddie said, walking in.

"Morning!" Spencer called from the kitchen.

"Morning Fred-doofus," I mumbled from my spot on the couch. Freddie sat on the arm on the couch near my feet. He had a brown backpack slung over his shoulder and was wearing a short sleeve, dark purple shirt, green swimming trunks and brown leather flip-flips.

"You're mom let you out with those?" I asked, nodding toward his flip-flops.

"I ran out the house before she could see me," Freddie said with a grin. Finally, Carly came in.

"It took you that long to do that?" I asked, gesturing to her pink tank top with a panda on it, denim shorts and blue flip-flops, her dark hair up in a ponytail. A bright red bag was slung on her shoulders and sunglasses perched on top of her head. Carly just stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled.

"Is everyone here?" Spencer asked, looking over us.

"Wait where's Gibby?" Carly asked.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Gibby said, bursting through the door, panting heavily, "Gibby has arrived!"

"Now that the Gibster's here, let's go!" Spencer announced.

* * *

We were able to find a good spot on the beach, not to far from the water, but not so close that the waves would wash up on us.

Carly had already stripped down to her bathing suit, a bright red bikini. I had on a black tankini with large, paradise looking blue flowers on it.

Spencer was already in the water, acting like a four year old.

"Gibby, can you put sun block on my back?" Carly asked. Gibby agreed with a smile…a little too eagerly.

I had just finished putting on my own sunscreen, but it hadn't quite occurred to me how I would get it on my back. I definitely needed it, my pale skin burned easily and I preferred not to be in excruciating pain all day.

"Do you want me to put it on your back?" Freddie asked. I turned to make a witty remark to him and-

…Oh…my…God…

Freddie had taken off his shirt so that he was just in his green swimming trunks. Come to think of it, this was the first time I had seen him shirtless. And may I just say…

WHOA!

I'm not sure where I had been the last few years, but somehow over time Freddie had developed impressive biceps and pecs and his six pack…oh his six-pack...

Hey, I'm a girl okay? I see a hot guy, I'm gonna drool, even if it's Fred-dork. And I'm gonna stare…over every beautifully curved muscle…

"Sam?" Freddie asked, waving a hand in front of me. Whoa, when did he get so close to me?

"Do you want me to put sunscreen on your back?" he asked. Why wasn't my mouth working? I just nodded dumbly. God, I must have looked like such an _idiot_! Freddie took the sunscreen out of my hand and squirted some into his own and started working it on my back.

Okay, I am enjoying this _way _too much. His hands felt large and warm and calloused – probably from always working that heavy camera – against my back.

Excuse me, I think I'm having a moment.

Somewhere between Freddie putting sunscreen on me and my temporary brain dead-ness, Carly and Gibby had gone into the water.

"Go on," I said, "I'll be there in a minute." I needed a moment to myself. That and my heart was about to burst out of my chest it was beating so hard. Freddie just shrugged and walked toward the water…God, even his _back _is sexy!

Ugh, what is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about Freddie like this. It's _Freddie _for goodness sake.

This wasn't the first time though. After our first kiss on his fire escape…something in me toward Freddie changed.

I bought a finger to my lips. Sometimes, if I concentrated hard enough, I could feel Freddie's lips on mine, warm and soft…

I flopped back onto my towel, bringing my sunglasses down over my eyes and closing my eyes. I needed some time alone…

A few minutes later, someone poking my arm and something dripping onto my face woke me. I looked up to see Freddie, dripping wet, kneeling over me.

Ugh, he was even hotter wet! No, bad thoughts Sam, bad thoughts!

"Come into the water," he said with a wide smile, "You've been out here for almost twenty minutes, you're gonna fry like bacon."

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Come on Sam!" I heard Carly call from the water. I shook my head and closed my eyes again.

Next thing I knew, I was being scooped up bridal style into a pair of arms. What the heck? I looked up to see that Freddie was the one holding me a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Freddie, let me go!" I protested, kicking and punching and struggling to get out of his grip. But not because I didn't want to go into the water. It was because I didn't like what being so close to him – being _held _like this against his bare chest – did to my body. I didn't like how my heart was racing or how I couldn't quite breath right or how my stomach suddenly decided to do gymnastics.

But his hold on me didn't even loosen. There used to be a time when I could practically blow Freddie over with a breath!

"When did you get so strong?" I asked, still struggling as he waded into the water.

"Around the same time the voice got deeper," he said. I stopped fighting after it became clear I was fighting a losing battle and settled for crossing my arms over my chest and frowning.

Freddie stopped in waist deep water and I had a horrible feeling about what he was going to do.

"Don't…even…think…about it," I said in a threatening voice.

"Or what?" Freddie challenged.

"Or I'll - " I never did get to finish that sentence. Because Freddie dropped me right into the water.

I surfaced, shaking my wet hair out of my face and coughing up water. I saw Freddie running away, laughing.

...Oh, it was on.

I took off after him. Somehow, we ended up in a splash fight. I think he started it in an attempt to keep me away from him. Soon, we were laughing like a couple of children. But I was still determined to get him back.

Eventually, I ended up behind him. In the split second it took for him to wonder where I was, I jumped onto his back, successfully plunging him into the water. And myself. A small price to pay for payback.

"You win, you win," Freddie chuckled, shaking hair out of his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest triumphantly, nodding with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Don't mess with mama," I stated, walking away…until a large splash hit my back. I turned around to see Freddie grinning mischievously.

Well…if it met I got to touch his shirtless body again…I didn't mind playing this game.

**So there's **_**iThink He's Hot**_**. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Blushing?

**Because there were so many requests to do so, I decided to do another chapter to this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

After a while, Freddie and I decided to take rest Carly and Gibby went with Spencer to get something to eat. I had grabbed some chocolate ice cream from a nearby stand and was licking it while Freddie laid, face-up on his towel.

Did he _still _have to have his shirt off? Because he's making it very hard for me not to stare…which is starting to sound very tempting, especially since he has his eyes closed and I'm pretty sure he's asleep.

I let my eyes wander over to his body. I had to admit, he was…really…really…_hot_.

My eyes trailed over his tan skin, from the six-pack that I had to restrain myself from touching, up his broad chest and over his chiseled arms…right up to his open eyes.

Busted.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smirk. I scoffed, rolling my eyes and fishing for a witty retort.

"No," I said, "I just…saw a bug on you," I said. Smooth Sam, really smooth.

"You were staring," Freddie said, leaning up his elbows, a conceited smirk on his face that I wanted to smack off…or kiss off…no! Smack! Smack off!

"I think you were staring," Freddie said, leaning closer to me. Dang it! The dork was hot and he knew it! And he was getting a little too close…

"Sam you're blushing," he said with a grin. I could definitely feel my cheeks heating up.

"Get your eyes checked nub," I said, rolling my own eyes, "There's no way you're making me blush."

"Not even if I do this?" Freddie asked. And suddenly, his face was dangerously close to mine, our lips barely an inch apart. And for that moment, my mind went blank, only focused on the fact that his lips were suddenly so close and if I just leaned forward a little bit…

His hand came up to cup my cheek, his thumb stroking my skin softly and…wait…what was that? Did I just…swoon? Oh, this isn't happening…

A smile spread across his face as he taped my cheek.

"Yup, that's a blush," he said before moving away and lying back down. I stood still for a few seconds, still trying to process what had just happened.

"You may want to get another ice cream," Freddie pointed out. That's when I noticed that my chocolate ice cream had melted all over my hand.

**Because not even chocolate ice cream can survive the hotness that is Nathan Kress! **

**Well, I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
